Godzilla Vs Gorgo
by NaruHina Productions
Summary: here is the Movie outline for Godzilla Vs. Gorgo. in here Godzilla is back and so is Gorgo. Godzilla attacks New York and gorgo goes and fights Godzilla. The final fight of the outline I took from Godzilla X mechagodzilla 2002.There might be a squel to this movie if it is good for the readers. if their are alot of people reading and commenting on this then i'll make the squel.


Godzilla vs Gorgo

17 years ago two monsters battles happened at the same time. One was Gorgo's battle with the Gryphon. There in london, Gorgo fought the Gryphon. there in the battle Jack and Victoria become heavily injured in the battle. Gorgo fought the Gryphon with all is might. In the end Gorgo won the battle and killed the Gryphon. 9 months after words Victoria gave birth to Ashley Waters. in 2006 she gave birth to Jonna Waters. In the 17 years that Jack and Victoria have been together. they have been very happy up to now. Now he will learn what is in the file Dan gave to Jack after Dan died.

In the same time Godzilla's battle with Gamera happened. Godzilla and Gamera fought to the death and destoryed most of the city. This was going on at the same time with Gorgo's battle with the Gryphon. Godzilla fired his Red Spiral Atomic Breath and Gamera fired his Manna beam. Both attacks hit the other attack and the beams collided and exploded. Leaving the battle as a tie. Godzilla and gamera would meet again. Godzilla turned around and went back into the sea and Gamera back to the skies.

Now 17 years later. Jack and Victoria are now living in jack's new home in Pennsylvania. here Jack, Victoria, Ashley, and Jonna are living in peace. For once there is no monster or alien trying to take over the world. There has been no sighting of Gorgo in 17 years. But Jack and Victoria have told their kids about how they meet eachother and the fun and dangers they had with Gorgo. Jack and Victoria hope that their kids will never have to see the horrors of monsters battle and the destruction that comes with the fights.

Jack and Victoria are laying in bed with each other side by side. Inside his dream he can see some kind of huge monster. He goes in in for a closer look. When suddenly the monsters eyes open and he rises from the sea bed. Jack staries at the monster. The monster roars and the back of its spins light up and fired his blue beam. That is when the dream ended. Suddenly jack wakes up panting and sweating like a mad man. Victoria wakes up and gets up to see that Jack is in the bathroom. She gets up and heads to the bathroom to check up on Jack. She walks up and hugs him. She asked jack if he's ok. He answers that it was the dream again. She told him that their going to see a Doctor in the morning.

In the morning Jack and Victoria went to see the doctor about the dreams that Jack is having. They arrive at the doc's. They wait for about 15 mins. They are called in to see the doctor. The Doctor wants to see Jack and to hear about this dream he keeps seeing. So jack tells him about the dream and the doctor is stunded to hear about the dream. The doctor then said that there is someone he does know that knows more about how this works. so he'll give her a call. The doctor goes to the other roon and picks up the phone to call.

Back in Japan the phone rings. Miki Saugusa picks up the phone and askes who this is. This is Dr. Rogers from FTMC. Miki remembered the good Doctor. Oh yea I remember now. How are you doing Doctor Rogers, Asked Miki. I have a Mr. Jack Waters here and i'm going to send him over to japan to see you Miki, Said Dr. Rogers. Did you say you were sending Jack Water over to see me, Said Miki.

Yes hes been having a dream. He says it about some giant monster with spins on his back, Said the Dr. Miki stund there knowning the monster that Jack is seeing in his Dreams. That could only mean that he has awaken. Miki told the doctor to tell Jack to jump on to the next plain to Tokyo.

Dr. Rogers then told Miki ok and hung up the phone. Then the Doctor turned to Jack and Victoria. He told them to jump on the next plain to Tokyo. They said that they will go to Tokyo as soon as they get their kids. The doctor nodded and before he lift. He told them that its better to leave their kids in Yokohama. Jack and Victoria leave and head to the car. Then within 10 Ft. of the car. The car explodes. Jack and Victoria hit the ground and get back up to see the car up in flames. Jack asks victoria if she is ok. Victoria shakes her yes that she is ok. FTMC has called the cops and fire department. They will be here in about 10 mins.

Dr. Rogers came out of the hospital and asked if Jack and Victoria were ok. They both shoke their heads to say that they are ok. The doctor then helped both of them up and on to the bench and let them set until the cops show up.

The cops then showed and asked the two what had happened. They told them everything up to the car going off. The cops then told them to go home and told them tp start packing because they are leaving the U.S. today. Their plan will leave in about 3 hours. so they get drove home and are droped off at the house and they told the cops to pick up the kids. the cops leave and head to the school.

Jack and Victoria head into the house to get ready to get to the plan. Jack are you sure that someone is trying to kill us, Asked Victoria. Jack stopped at the kitchen and turns to Victoria. Yes i think that someone is trying to kill us. they blow up our car hoping to kill us, Said Jack. Victoria then started up the steirs to head to the room to start packing for the trip. Victoria and Jack are packing to be ready when the cops show up to help them pack and get ready to head to the plan with the kids.

The kids run to their Mom and Dad. and they hug. Jack and Victoria head to the cop cars to put the stuff into to there. Victoria then heads back into the house to get the nicklease that she got from her mother at a young age. She heads to the jelary room and there she sees the Bomb. It's got C4,TNT, and Gasoline all over the room. and the timer is ticking down. She runs out of the house and tells the others to hit the ground that there is a bomb in the house and it's going off in about 2 mins. 2 mins later the house exploses and the explode then shakes the whole area.

The cops get Jack and victoria out of the area and to the plan to get them out of the U.S.A. The Cops slow down and stop and let jack and Victoria out and head to the plan. there they there is the CIA and FBI. They are here to take jack and victoria the rest of the way to Japan. But as they are heading to the Plane two of the CIA and FBI hit the ground with huge holes in them. Jack and Victoria both shout SNIPER. that's when two more guys go down. Jack figears out the Sinper is using a 50 CAL Sinper. And they are the hit of the sinper. The Sniper fires again and hits the boxs behind Jack and victoria.

Then out of nowhere Japanese Helctpters show up and locate the sniper. A swat team is in place and gets the sinper. The team was leaded by Asagi Kusanagi and Ayana Hirasaka. Asagi the girl that was psyicly connented to Gamera and Ayana the girl that wanted Gamera dead and almost did kill Gamera.

Jack and Victoria get off the ground to see Asagi and Ayana walking to them. The swat team behide them. they stop infornt of Jack and Victoria and ask them to get on the helctpers. Jack and victoria get on top the copters and they leave for the ship in the pacific Ocean.

They arrive in about 3 hours and unbord from the copters. There Jack and Victoria meet Miki saegusa. She asks them to come into her office and chat. "So what is going on here Ms. Saegusa", Asked Jack. "Well Mr. Waters people want what is in the file you have", Said Miki. "Well I know what is in the file i've seen the inside", Said Jack.

"Then you can left go of the file Mr. Waters", asked Miki. Jack looked to Victoria and she looked back at him and shook her no. "No deal Miki I'm not giving you the file on Godzilla",Said Jack. "Jack give me that file now",Asked Miki. Jack shook his head no. That's when someone came in and asked Miki to come to the brige. Miki, Jack, Victoria, Asagi, and Ayana all came to the brige to see what is going on here.

Miki and Jack look into the heat senser sonar and saw a really big object coming. They all look up and out the window to see a huge blue beam shoot out of the water. "What could it be Jack", asked Victoria. "That beam could mean only one thing GODZILLA",said Jack. They all run out to the ship's brige to see Godzilla coming up. First the tail, then the spins, and finally the rest of the body. Godzilla looks around and see the ship. and starts to head to the ship.

"Jack what do we do",Asked Victoria. Jack looks to the sea and saw that the water behide Godzilla is fogging at the surface. That means Gorgo is here. Gorgo leaps out and takles Godzilla. Godzilla looks at the attacker and stears at him. The two monsters then charge at oneother and hit each other with thier tails. They both fall over because of thier own force. Godzilla is the first one back up out of the water and then Gorgo rises to. Godzilla fires his Atomic breath and hits Gorgo making Gorgo fall back into the sea. "No GORGO", Screamed Jack. Gorgo then leaps out of the water and fires his weapon right in Godzilla's face. Godzilla is forced to go under and get the acid off. Gorgo follows. Gorgo knows that if Godzilla gets the acid off then theres his best chance to keep his family safe from Godzilla's warth. Gorgo then rams Godzilla's side and thorwing him at the sea bed. "Jack what is happening down there", Asked Victoria. "Looks like Godzilla is on the run from Gorgo", Said Jack. "No his not Mr. Waters Godzilla is leting the water get the acid off so he can see". Said Miki.

Gorgo is ready to punch Godzilla when it happened. Godzilla's sight has returned. Godzilla opened his jaws and fires his deadly Atomic breath at Gorgo. But with Gorgo being smaller and faster avodies the attack. But Godzilla continues to fire his Atomic breath and Gorgo keeps at the speed he's going to stay away. But Godzilla is eyeing the area for Gorgo to get in the right place. and that time is now Godzilla aims up and Fires his Atomic Breath and the rocks where Gorgo is and falls on to him buring him down on the sea bed. Godzilla rises up and roars and changes differnt dirctions. "Where is he heading now Jack and where is Gorgo", Asked Victoria. "well from the sudden change hes going to the closes Nuclear Power Plant", Said Jack.

"Miki where is the closes Plants at", Asked Jack. Miki checks the map and looks like she saw a ghost. 'what is it Miki", Asked Victoria. " he's heading for New York", Said Miki. "Then we have to warn the navy and army about the thert that is heading to the New York habor", Said Victoria. "That's easier said then done Victoria", Said Miki. "Why is it easier said then done huh", Asked Victoria. "Because this is no normal monster that you are facing Mr. and Mrs. Waters, this is the most dangers monster the world has ever seen, and there is nothing you or Gorgo can do to stop Godzilla's warth", Said Miki.

That's when they heard aloud boom coming from the ocean. they feared it was Godzilla back to finsh the job. But no it was Gorgo. He was alive and kicking. And man did he look pissed. Gorgo headed off back into the ocean and in the diriction that Godzilla went in. Miki orded the caption to head the ship to New York harbor and fast. Miki then looked over to Jack and Victoria hoping to god that they get their first and are able to worn the New York Army and people.

It took all night but they arrived in New York harbor and went to the U.N Building to worn them of the thert that is coming and that Gorgo is coming as well. they get to the U.N gates and tell the guards who they are and they need to talk to the leaders right away. The guards lead them to the U.N leaders and they all sit down to listen to what they have to say. They all know who Jack and Victoria are but they don't know who the other women is.

"Well if it isn't Jack and Victoria Waters and what may we do with the most fames couple that have ever been here and helped to kill the Kraken back in 2001.", Said Gen. Terry. "we have bad news for all of you Gen. terry"Said Jack. "Well what is going to happen anyway Jack" Asked Gen. Terry. " well Gen. Terry Godzilla is on his way to New York and we need the U.S. Army ,Navy,and Air Forces to be ready when he comes to New York" Said Miki. "and how sure are you that Godzilla will come to New York huh Ms. Saegusa" Asked Gen. Terry. " Well Godzilla will come because of the Nuclear plants he needs the Nuclear enery to refuel and to make war with the United States starting with New York" Said Miki.

For the rest of the day they were making plans to get the Army into place and get the citizens out of New York now. By Night fall there were still alot of people in the New York and manhatten areas. The tanks were in place along the Harbor and were ready for the attack to happen. 2 hours go by and there is no sign of Godzilla any where. Thats when it happened the bay water exploded and Godzilla made his arival known. The planes made it to the scene and started their attack. they fired The missles and hit Godzilla right in the chest. Godzilla charged up his Atomic Breath and fired it and hit one of the planes. He then turned and blasted the other planes as well. and Godzilla headed into the Bay thats when the tanks opened fired on Godzilla. and teh Maser Tanks also fired. The Tanks were moving back and firing at the same time with the maser tanks. Godzilla's dosel plates flashed and Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at the New York Pair and destoroyed all the tanks and maser tanks on the pair.

When this is all going on Gorgo is coming to New York and is coming at a fast pace. But will Gorgo make it in time to save his family and all of New York again just like he did when the Kraken attacked 20 years ago. Gorgo is on his way to New York knowing that this is his most powerful enemy and could be his last battle. Gorgo picks up the pace and swims faster to get to New York faster. But his arrival will not be there until around 12:00 am.

While Gorgo is taking time to get to New York. Godzilla is killing thounds of People. People are being steped on and burned by Godzilla. By this time Jack, Victoria and Miki are over New York and see the Fires all over the state. Godzilla is burning his way to the heart of New York. and he is now in the area of the WTC area and is walking by the New towers of the WTC. they are all hoping that Godzilla doesn't destoroy any of them. And to there thoughts Godzilla does walk right past the WTC towers. and heads to the local hospital. The Army hasn't even finshed the evac of the hospital and they still are getting the people out of there and into the evac cars and getting ready to move the people to athere location. The army is helping the Doctors and Nurses get the people out of the hospital. Thats when one of the people being helped out of the Hospital sees and says Godzilla. Godzilla is approching the hospital. One of teh army personal grabs the radio and calls to HQ that Godzilla is comming to the hospital. thats when again the copper holding Jack, victoria and Miki fly over the city and see the trail that Godzilla has left in his wake. New York is now up in fire.

Godzilla is heading to the hospital when one of the MRLS rocket lunchers opened fire in an ally and attacked Godzilla on the side. Godzilla turns and fires his Atomic Breath at the MRLS Rocket Luncher and destorys it. One of the nurses sees the attack and stands there frozen. Gorgo is almost to the Habor. He's now just entering the New York border line and the ocean. The Army is about to head out when a nurse runs back inside and comes out with a small girl. The soilder runs and takles the nurse and girl to the ground. Godzilla's dosel Plates flashs and he is about to fire his Atomic Breath. That's when Gorgo rams Godzilla. Godzilla goes flying and lands in the parking lot of a Auto body shop. Gorgo roars and looks at the Soilder and nurse. The nurse asks the Soilder who that is. and the soilder says that Monster is Gorgo the one here to save us as he did 20 years ago against the Kraken. Gorgo then turns and starts to walk toward Godzilla. That's when an army car stops and picks up the soilder and nurse. Godzilla gets up and shakes the ruble off of him and turns and roars at Gorgo. Gorgo walks and stops about 25 ft. from Godzilla. They stair at each other for what feels like forever. Gorgo then fires his acidic Fire at Godzilla.

Godzilla Roars and charges at Gorgo. Gorgo also Charges at Godzilla. They clash and they push each other. Gorgo is pushing Godzilla back with bruit stragth. But Godzilla gets the uper hand and starts to push Gorgo with Him. Gorgo punchs Godzilla in the chest and Godzilla back up alittle. Gorgo then fires his Acidic Fire right into Godzilla's face. Gorgo then jumps back. Gorgo fires a new weapon. This looks like Godzilla's Atomic Breath but weaker and is red . Gorgo fires this weapon and hits Godzilla. Godzilla beads down because of the Attack. Godzilla then looks at Gorgo and attacks him with his Atomic breath. Gorgo is hit and flies right into a building. Jack and Victoria see this and scream Gorgo. Gorgo gets out of the rumble and Roars at Godzilla.

Godzilla charges at Gorgo and they push each other around and fight. Gorgo then stabs Godzilla in the side with his blade on his tail. Gorgo then Stabs a eletric cable into Godzilla. Godzilla roars in pain. Godzilla's back flashs and fires his Atomic Breath at the cable and kicks Gorgo away also breaking Gorgo's Blade clean off. Gorgo slams into a building and roars in pain as he is buried under the building. Godzilla then takes the blade out and throws the blade away. Gorgo is trying to get up but his whole arm is pined under the rumble. Gorgo looks as Godzilla is closing the gape. Godzilla then steps on Gorgo's chest and throws his head back and roars. the looks down at Gorgo and is charging his Atomic Breath. Right before Godzilla unleashs his Breath an F-18 fighter Jet fires on Godzilla. Godzilla gets off Gorgo. Gorgo then gets his arm out of the rumble. Gorgo rises and stands in front of Godzilla. Godzilla turns and look at each other. Everyone is watching the battle rage on as Godzilla and Gorgo destory New York.

Godzilla then charges so does Gorgo. Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath. Gorgo ducks and Godzilla turns around to tail swip Gorgo. But Gorgo jumps over Godzilla's tail and fires his new weapon. It hits Godzilla right in the face. Gorgo the punchs Godzilla in the face and then tail wipes Godzilla cross the chest and then graps Godzilla by his head and pushs him back words. Everyone in the skies watchs as Gorgo pushs Godzilla down on the ground and picks him up by his tail and spins around and throws him a whole mile away. Godzilla lands face first into the ground. Gorgo starts to walk toword Godzilla. then Godzilla gets up and shakes the rumble off of him. Gorgo stops and sees Godzilla fall to the ground.

"Gorgo did it he won", Said Victoria. "Its not That easy Mrs. Waters. Godzilla doesn't go down that easly", Said Miki. " Victoria Miki is right this is far than being over", Said Jack. "but Jack look Godzilla isn't getting back up at all", Said Victoria.

Gorgo then readys his new weapon and is about to fire it. When Godzilla's eye snaped opened and he fires his Atomic Breath at the road and up to Gorgo and hits Gorgo. Making Him fly throw the air and in to a near by building. Gorgo is knocked out and isn't moving. Jack orders the copter down and the pliot lands the copter. Jack and Victoria run to gorgo and see that he is hurt and isn't moving. "Gorgo get up are you going to let Godzilla beat you. Your the only thing that can stop Godzilla from destorying New York", Said Jack. Gorgo's eyes open and Gorgo Starts to stand up. Miki sees Godzillas back plates Flash ansd screams look out.

Godzilla hits Gorgo right in the back. That makes Gorgo falls right into more Buildings and is knocked out again. Godzilla roars and starts to head to Gorgo. Jack got injiryed as well. Jack tries to get up but falls. Jack remembers all the times he has been with Gorgo and Victoria. As he is remembering. There in the memery Godzilla Burns everyting that jack ever loved right in front of him. Thats when jack woke up and screams at Gorgo that they have come to far to just quit now.

Gorgo Stands up and gets back on to his feet. "Miki look Gorgo is back on his feet", Said Victoria. The F-18 sees that Godzilla is charging up his Atomic Breath. So he fires at Godzilla. Godzilla turns around and blasts the F-18 out o the sky. Godzilla roars at Gorgo. Gorgo charges at Godzilla. The both clash and they begin to fight. Gorgo tail wips Godzilla right in the head. Godzilla bits down on Gorgos shoulder. Gorgo also bits down on Godzilla's shoulder. Gorgo gains the upper hand and starts to over power Godzilla. He pushs Godzilla back into the Bay. There they will finsh their battle. Godzilla begins to Charge up his Atomic breath and Gorgo gets his super Red Aicid Fire ready for the final battle. They fire at the same under water and clash together.

They push as much power into their Attacks. The attacks then explode and there is a large exploden heard. The water were the exploden had happened froze and made a large frozen water spot. Everyone looked on and saw the exploden happen. Then the ice cracks and explodes. Godzilla breaks though the ice and roars. everyone that was on the Habor pair all started to back up. Then saw that Godzilla was turning around and heading back out to the sea. Gorgo then rises out behind Godzilla as he is leaving. Gorgo has an arm that is broke in 3 places and cann't pruse Godzilla. Godzilla is also pretty bad as well. Godzilla's right arm is also broke and he has a injuryed chest as well.

"well what now Jack" Asked Victoria. "well I'm going to guess that he's heading home and Godzilla back to the sea" Said Jack. They all stand at the pair and watch as Godzilla swims back into the Ocean

The End


End file.
